The Many Christmas's of Kate Beckett
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: A one shot of some of the significant Christmas with the lovely Detective Kate Beckett and the one person that always seemed to be present one way or another. I promise, its cute. My summaries suck lol


_**The Many Christmas's of Kate Beckett**_

**Summary: A one shot of the some significant Christmas with the lovely Detective Kate Beckett and the one person that always seemed to be present one way or another. ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Christmas 2006_

It was her first Christmas without her mother. And it seemed like it would be the first Christmas without her dad as well. Kate Beckett sat in her lonely New York Apartment watching old Christmas movies. The events of the year playing in her heard. Why would someone want to kill her mother. Sweet, innocent, caring Johanna Beckett had no reason to die the way she did. It was evil pure evil. The thought made Kate cringe and silently cry. Getting up from her couch, she walked over to her book shelf and pulled out the only thing that seemed to make it all easier, _Derek Storm_. Her favorite novel series by her favorite author, Richard Castle. He was the Bad Boy of Best Sellers, the Master of Macabre, the only guy-lately- who took her mind of all her troubles. Kate loved his work, the way her twisted words and fiction seem reality. That's how Kate spent her Christmas that year, alone but not really alone. She was in the comfort of a great novelist in the only way possible-through his work.

* * *

_Christmas 2010_

After the Christmas of 2006, Kate Beckett made it her mission to never be alone on Christmas again. For the last four years, Kate had forced her father into a Christmas celebration and then later spent it with Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan. The later she would curl up on her couch and read. She was pleased with the tradition she had started, but this year was different. She was coxed, rather forced, into having Christmas dinner with her boyfriend Josh and his family.

Kate stood in front of her mirror, looking over the outfit she had chosen. It was rather simple- dark wash jeans, black healed boots, and a grey cardigan with a light pink cami underneath. She sighed loudly. Oh how she wished for some reason to get out of this. She liked Josh, really she did. But meeting his family, she wasn't ready for that or did she want that.

"Hey." Josh said as he entered the Detective's bedroom. "Wow, don't you look nice. Ready to go?" He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Yeah." Kate gave a small smile as she gathered the rest of her things and headed for the door.

They arrived at Josh's parent's house about ten minutes later. Everyone was already there and awaiting their arrival. Once the couple entered, the first few minutes had seemed so…awkward. Kate was obviously uncomfortable and everyone saw that-except for Josh who was to busy talking to about his job to pay any attention to Kate body language. Eventually, it was time for dinner and at that point, things seemed to be going okay. Until Kate was asked about her job.

"So, Kate, how is it working with Richard Castle? Is he was brilliant as he seems?

"Actually, yes. Well, at first he was just a pain in the ass. But Castle's actually come to be a great asset to the team."

"How so?" the family was intrigued, everyone seeing how her face light up when his name was mentioned.

"Pretty much in everyway imaginable. He's there for a good laugh when things get tough. His crazy writer mind, at first, was extremely annoying, but now his theories seem to help us actually solve the case. He's always there when you need him. Just last week, we had this really hard case with a man who was thrown into the east river and Castle actually figured out how he was murdered before any of us did. He found this secret tunnel that used to be the old sewer lines. It was crazy. But that's Castle. He's such a great guy." Kate suddenly saw the looks she was getting and stopped talking.

"Joshie your not jealous of this? They seem…close" his mother now skeptic of Kate and Rick.

"I am."

"You are." Kate turned to face him-taken aback by his words. "Why? There's nothing going on."

"We're not discussing this here."

"Like hell we are. You can't just say that and expect me to just shut up about it."

"Fine. You wanna talk about it now, let's go into the other room." Josh got up and took Kate into the study. "I see the way you light up when people ask you about him and when you hear his name. You obviously care more about his then just a simple partnership."

"What..No..I…"

"See you can't even deny it. Look, I care a lot about you. But if your not in this then maybe we should end this."

"Josh."

"No. I can't play second fiddle. Its not fair to me."

"Fine. I guess I should go."

"Yeah." The two walked out and went their separate ways.

Kate sat on her couch, once again alone on Christmas, when suddenly there was a knock on her door. She got up and saw who it was.

"Castle?"

"Merry Christmas, Detective."

"What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...came to see you."

"Why?" Kate tried her hardest to keep her composure-inside she was a flaming ball of grittiness.

"I..uh…can I come in first."

"Oh, of course." Kate moved to the side, then shut the door after him. "So…why'd you want to see me?"

"I've been meaning to talk you and since I was home alone for once-with Alexis with Ashley and Mother with her gal pals as she put it. I thought I'd see if you were home cause I figured now was the best time to say this. Because I want to tell before the new year because I don't want to waste anymore time. And this is gonna be weird cause I know one of us is single and that's me and I know your with the doctor and you seem happy and-"

"Castle!" Kate interrupted his rambling. "Stop and just get to the point."

"I love you." Castle said it so matter of factly, like it was no surprise that he had these feelings for her.

"What? What about Gina? I thought?" Kate couldn't believe he had just said that to her. Castle-the Richard Castle- loved her. Her-Kate Beckett the simple homicide detective.

"I suddenly remembered why I divorced her." Castle gave a weak smile. Seeing the look on Kate's face. He wasn't sure what to say next-so he did the first thing that came to mind-apologize. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that your with Josh and-"

Again Kate cut him off, but this time by kissing him. Something she had wanted to do for so long.

"um…wow." Richard Castle, for once in his life was at a loss for words.

"We broke up. Cause he and I both realized that….I love you too." She smiled unsure of what to do next. But Castle took care of that, by kissing her.

* * *

_Christmas 2011_

Kate Beckett had gone through a crazy and emotional year once again. With the start of a new relationship, tabloid rumors, almost dieing when she was shot by a suspect, to moving in with the love of her life.

Now surrounded by people she loved, she couldn't help but smile as she watched Castle put the final touches to the Christmas dinner.

"What?" Rick turned and noticed her staring.

"Nothing." She smiled and sighed contently. She was happy, happier than she had been in a long time.

"Oh before I forget." he said as he wiped his hands on the dish towel. "Come with me. And grab your coat."

"Why?" Kate was pulled of her spot on the counter when Rick pulled her hand. She put her coat on and was led up the stairs to the roof of the apartment building. "Castle. It's cold and snowing, why are we up here?" She asked as she walked past him, and when she turned around, he had stopped her dead in her tracks. "What are you doing?"

"Kate. I love you. And I want to be with you forever. And I mean that, I'm not messing this one up. Your it. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she said not hesitating one bit.

This was bye far the merriest Christmas she had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Hope you all liked it. I got this idea when me and the my family we're putting up our xmas tree last night. Lol Thanks for reading and please please pleeeeaaase hit that little button that says review..cause I love to hear your feedback and junk like that. **

**K thanks again****. **


End file.
